fandom_of_christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejacked
Applejacked is an animated original film that premiered on December 8, 2019 for a limited theatrical release Shorts For Applejack's sake At Moira's house, the Girls wake up after spending the previous night studying for a school test. Despite their all-night study session, they are sleep-deprived and underprepared for their test. Luckily, after seeing light snowfall outside, Imogen comes up with the idea of making a fake snow day in order to get Principal Patrice to cancel school. In the montage that follows, the girls set up a fake snow day display outside Aesthetic High School. Caroline makes a snowman out of potatoes (with some interference by a hungry raccoon); Daryl paints a large portrait of the school courtyard covered in snow; Magician Enchanted Irving directs his Mutt & Stuff friends to make snow from ice blocks, which Moira then spreads across the courtyard, and Griffin spends the whole time knitting a scarf for Caroline's potato snowman. Principal Patrice and Vice Principal Kona see the result of the girls' work outside Patrice's office window. Before Patrice cancels school for the day, however, Cranky Eaux sees through the ruse, and the girls are caught and punished with detention after their test. It is revealed that Imogen's snow day project was actually a way to prepare her and her friends for their test on water vapor. Saving The Pie At Caroline's house, Caroline is baking a soufflé for Griffin. She explains to Daryl that she bakes a soufflé for Griffin every year, but she always fails to deliver it to her before it deflates. This year, Caroline plans out the perfect route to deliver the soufflé to Griffin's house within seven minutes, but she and Daryl discover a raging snowball fight happening on her front yard. Daryl and Caroline attempt to break through the war-like battlefield, even trying to call a ceasefire, but the two sides refuse to stop hurling snowballs. After briefly incapacitating Ivana, Daryl recruits Iriyss's help in getting Caroline across the yard, but Iriyss is quickly taken out. Daryl eventually sacrifices himself so that Caroline can make it the rest of the way, but seven minutes pass, and Caroline fears she will once again fail to deliver her soufflé in time. Just then, Griffin unexpectedly appears, and Caroline quickly gives her the soufflé before it deflates. Griffin finds the soufflé absolutely delicious, and Caroline is happy that she succeeded in preserving her and Griffin's holiday tradition. When Imogen pops out of a snowman and tries to hit Caroline and Griffin with snowballs, Griffin shields them with her magical geode powers. The Louse Fools At Ivana's house, Ivana and her family are setting up their annual holiday harvest and cider-making party, to which Ivana invited Moira. Ivana mentions to Moira that Feast and Fritz swindle her and her family at the party every year. The family decides to out-swindle the brothers this year by setting traps for them, and Moira offers to help. Through Moira's instruction, the family sets up for their cider-making party and plans to sell Feast and Fritz a jug of salt-and-pepper water instead of their signature apple cider. As the party gets underway, Feast and Fritz arrive and, promising to have no tricks up their sleeves this year, offer to trade some of the family's cider with a fake diamond. Once the trade is fulfilled, Feast and Fritz drive off, and Moira and her friends believe they have successfully swindled the brothers. However, Feast and Fritz, having seen through their deception, reappear and make off with the cider that Moira and her friends had hidden away. Ivana and her family believe Feast and Fritz have swindled them yet again, but Moira reveals she predicted that the brothers would see through their deception. She set up cardboard standees of party guests and made Feast and Fritz believe the party started earlier than usual, causing them to make off with salt-and-pepper water as originally planned. With their deception truly successful, Moira and the family celebrate over cider. Winter-In The Girls go to Daryl's storage locker to retrieve bags of toys to give out to kids at the Toys for Kids Festival. After a brief period of figuring out who has the storage locker key, Daryl realizes he left it in his locker at school, which is closed for winter break. In front of the school, some of the girls come up with heist ideas to break into the school and retrieve the key. Daryl comes up with an idea of sneaking in through the air vents, disabling the security system, and distracting the janitor before getting the key. Caroline comes up with the idea of luring Principal Patrice outside with a plate of cupcakes and sneaking into the school while she is distracted. Ivana comes up with the idea of using her super strength to lift up the entire school. Moira disapproves of all these ideas that amount to breaking and entering, and she comes up with the far simpler idea of calling Principal Patrice's phone and asking her to open the school doors for Moira and her friends. Once they have the key to Daryl's storage locker, they deliver the toys to the Toys for Kids Festival at the Aesthetic Mall. Afterward, Daryl suggests they cash in their gift cards and go shopping. Moira realizes she left the gift cards at school, but she has another idea for a heist. Dashing the Mall At the Aesthetic Mall, the Girls get together for a Secret Santa-like holiday gift exchange, but Imogen forgot to get a gift for Magician Enchanted Irving. She races through the mall to find a last-minute present, but nearly every store has a long line of people waiting to shop. Luckily, Vince works at one of the mall stores, and he allows Imogen to cut to the front of the wait line. Imogen decides to put up with Vince's obnoxiousness in order to get the perfect gift for Magician Enchanted Irving. Vince shows Imogen a multitude of store items—clothes, fidget spinners, sporting goods, virtual reality goggles, extendable high-five arms, etc.—but Imogen does not consider anything he shows her to be suitable for Magician Enchanted Irving's tastes. He eventually suggests an instant camera to replace Magician Enchanted Irving's camera that broke the previous year. Imogen approves of the camera, buys it from Vince, and thanks him for his help. Upon returning to her friends, Imogen gives Magician Enchanted Irving the instant camera, and even though Vince had already replaced his broken camera, he loves Imogen's gift. The rest of the girls exchange gifts as well, and the short ends with Daralice and Chiara gifting each other with extendable high-five arms. O Come, Squashful At Aesthetic High, Ivana meets with her friends and suggests starting a new holiday tradition. She explains that every year for her family's Harvest Festival, her family takes a theme photo to send to their friends, and she suggests she and her friends do the same with a "cornucopia" theme. Despite her friends' reluctance over the possibility of publicly embarrassing themselves, they agree to do it for Ivana's sake, and Griffin offers to design the girls' wardrobe. In the following montage, Griffin fashions fruit and vegetable costumes for herself and her friends. They attempt to make their way to the auditorium for the photoshoot before anyone sees them, but the school bell suddenly rings. The other school students come out of the classrooms and laugh at the girls as soon as they notice them. In the school auditorium, the girls meet with Ivana and Geist in their embarrassing costumes. Ivana also laughs at them, explaining that she just wanted them to take a group photo in front of a cornucopia backdrop. Annoyed that they publicly embarrassed themselves for no reason, the girls dress Ivana up in a costume just like theirs, and they take their group photo while wishing the viewer a happy holiday. Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:2019 releases Category:Pages with broken file links